Spiderman vs Poison Ivy
Spiderman vs Poison Ivy is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 2 Episode 2! Marvel vs DC! Ivy's about to try and get rid of this bug the way anyone does: Squish it! But this is no ordinary bug... '' Fight ''Location: Arkham Asylum (DC Comics) Well, it was called an asylum. But thanks to Pamela's slight ''redecoration, the name 'Arkham Greenhouse' would be a much better suited name. Plants invaded every room and cell, and the guards? Well... Any way, Batman and a new younger hero (not a Robin) were on their way to investigate. "I'm going to make my way down to the lower levels. See if you can find Ivy out in the thick of the plants." Batman instructed. Spiderman nodded. "Got it." he then used a web swing, landing in the middle of a circle of fierce looking plants. "Okay, Miss Ivy. Let's stop this." he called out, before one of the plants opened, revealing Ivy sat on a throne of leaves. "This is a pleasant surprise." she said smugly, walking out before Spiderman. "Come closer, maybe we can get to know each other." she said, flirtily. Spiderman paused, but his Spidey Senses began to warn him; there was something behind him! He turned, and kicked the fuck out of the plant behind him, before swinging to higher ground. "Nice try, Ivy. But erm... I'm spoken for." he chuckled to himself. Ivy shrugged. "Too bad..." she replied, summoning her children to the front. '''FIGHT! ' (Wrath of the Reset Bomb) Spidey let loose with a spamming combination of webs, pinning plants back against the metal bars surrounding them. Ivy elevated herself on a large plant's head, before it opened to reveal several gnashing fangs. Spiderman swung by, kicking at Ivy, who blocked with the outside of her forearm. She then grabbed him by an arm, but as she went to follow up, Spiderman pulled himself back. He fell off the front of the plant, which tried to snap down on him, but he bridged the pressure of the bite by standing on its tongue. He then fired a series of webs down its throat suffocating it. "What the heck do you even feed ''this thing?" Spidey challenged in disgust, pulling himself out. Ivy caught him with a punch and then several kicks before wrestling him to the floor. "The usual: nutrients... water... and pestering intruders - like you!" she retorted, pulling him to his feet and angling himself towards the waiting plants. But Spiderman swung beneath her, and delivered a dizzying kick. As Pamela fell backwards, several plants leaned forward and spat various toxins and projectiles at Spiderman. The hero webbed the attacks, swinging them back down on the plants one by one before taking to higher ground, pulling a chunk of tree out with his web. He then sent it towards the biggest plant he could see. "Always hated musicals." Spiderman grumbled, as the plant slowly began to regain its size and strength. He swung down to kick the plant across the face, but Ivy resurfaced, summoning a thick vine to smack Peter across the head. He caught on, blocking the vine but could do nothing about the headbutt by the gnashing plant. Spidey crawled beneath a chomp, before springing up and axe handling its stem. Ivy coiled her vines around, snatching Spiderman and tangling him up. "Now my children: finish him!" she ordered, as several snapping plants waited beneath the dangling hero. Peter stretched a hand, looking to swing away, but Ivy placed a vine in the way. Spiderman was dropped towards the plants. Ivy turned away, as the sounds of slicing and bites filled the area. But when Ivy turned back around, Peter stood alone. Bleeding, yes. Costume torn up? Sure. But he came out ahead for now. "Any of these plants happen to be dock leaves?" Spidey smirked. "You can rub any of the plants around here against you. They would stop the pain..." Ivy said, smiling sweetly. She then offered the nearby leaves. Spiderman smiled still, knowing where this was going. "Eventually." she grinned evilly. Spiderman pulled a nearby plant to his hand with a web, dragging along with it a vine. He then let loose, slamming it towards Ivy's midsection. She blocked the initial blow, but the strength sen her skidding on her heels. Peter threw webs at Ivy's feet, pinning her to the spot as he went to catapult himself. "Here I come!" he called, raising his legs - ready to end the fight. But just as he came in, three plants emerged and shielded their leader. They began battering him with vines and slammed him into the ground. Peter put up a fierce fight, managed to block them for a while. But then a tongue ensnared him from behind. He landed in the mouth of another plant, much more fierce than the last one. He fired a string of webs out, pinning the other pursuers back. The tongue would not release him though, and he he tried to pry open the mouth of the plant. "Gonna need more than that!" Peter yelled out, clearly struggling as the wounds began to open. He then turned around, as Ivy placed a hand on his cheek. She slowly slid up the mask, delivering a kiss right on the mouth. And then... she exhaled a cloud of toxins that began to lull Peter to sleep. "Shhh. You're finished now." Pamela smirked, stepping out of the plant as Peter lost conciousness altogether. He then fell to his knees, and the plant slammed its jaws shoot, squashing Peter like a... well... bug. '''KO! ' Conclusion The winner of this match: Poison Ivy!Category:Peep4Life Category:Marvel vs DC Category:'Comic Book' themed Battles Category:What If? Battles Category:Hero vs Villain Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist Category:Battle of the Genders themed Category:Battles between 2 different series Category:Battles between 2 different companies Category:Human vs Human themed battles Category:Completed Battles